


By Your Hands I Am Undone

by CalamityCain



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Autofellatio, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityCain/pseuds/CalamityCain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There was a delicate silver clink as he adjusted his bound arms and ankles to better accommodate Thor. The firm hand on the back of Loki's head kept him firmly in place and ensured he was completely filled, silenced upon the familiar hardness he had tasted a thousand times before.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It's the morning after a night of kinky pleasure. But evidently neither of them has had quite enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Your Hands I Am Undone

**Author's Note:**

> It started with This artwork, and then things got out of control...  
> http://ohfreckle.tumblr.com/post/71637668634/anngeea-http-anngeea-deviantart-com

 

Thor found him with the remnants of last night’s liaison hanging off his limbs. The chains still adorned his wrists like bracelets; he was but half-dressed in soft loose smallclothes, a sleepy cat-like look in his eyes. The sharp planes of his face were softened by the morning light filtering in through the curtains.

In other words, he had never looked more desirable.

Impulsively Thor reached out to grab a handful of that black tousled hair. Loki’s neck arched back, welcoming the rough gesture. Then his head was bent over his brother’s lap in such a way that left no doubt as to what was coming next.

“Open your mouth,” Thor commanded.

Hungrily, he obeyed.

There was a delicate silver clink as he adjusted his bound arms and ankles to better accommodate Thor. The firm hand on the back of his head kept him firmly in place and ensured he was completely filled, silenced upon the familiar hardness he had tasted a thousand times before.

As he sucked away, a thick finger crept in between his thighs to find the sweet spot that countless others had touched before – but that now existed for only one. The resulting sensation made him inhale sharply. Then the finger moved, in and out, deeper, _yes,_ _just like that._ He moaned breathlessly around the thick cock, fingers scrabbling at the sheets, scratching at Thor’s thighs.

“Eager little cock-slut,” the latter rumbled, not without affection. Another moan signalled that he should keep talking.

Thor combed his hand through the dark mop splayed across his lap. “Ever hungry for the taste of me, aren’t you? Who knew that this sharp-tongued mouth would be so docile….so accommodating?” He gave the hair a tug, the sweet pain of which elicited a muffled cry.

Thor pushed his intruding finger deeper into the tight, warm ring of muscle. He could feel Loki’s very frame coming apart and quickening into a boneless state; all raw, flushed longing where before there were walls and brittle words.

“That’s perfect, little brother. Take me in until you’re full to bursting. You dream of such things under the sheets, don’t you?” He slipped another two fingers in while simultaneously thrusting his hips forward. “Stroking yourself until you’re so hard it hurts. Staining yourself with your sweet, filthy seed. I remember well the taste of it, brother. A finer nectar than the spill of the fairest maiden.”

A choking, sobbing sound issued from Loki’s well-used mouth. Thor could feel the wetness of his come as it escaped in quick, urgent spurts. He groaned long and loud, and came himself in one hot steady stream.

As he hastened to swallow as much of Thor’s seed as he could, Loki’s left hand crept downward to ensure his own completion. But he was stopped by a strong grip.

“You’ll not find release so easily, princess.”

Loki feigned the trembling lips of torment, but he could not help the gleeful smile that came instead. “Then take me, brother.” He fell backward with legs splayed, head rolling to one side as if in genuine distress.

“Nay,” Thor replied. “If you wish to climax by your own devices, love, I’m happy to oblige.” Scooping up Loki by the legs, he pushed the creamy thighs and hips forward – taking advantage of the latter’s flexibility – till Loki’s cock was dangling right in front of his own mouth.

“You’ve sucked others off plenty,” Thor said. “Yet you don’t enjoy the fruits of your own talent enough.”

“But Thor – ” His protest was cut off as he was gagged by his own sex. While not as thick as Thor’s, Loki was near superior in the length department, and it was a struggle not to choke on himself. Yet within seconds, the discomfort was overwhelmed by a sweet, almost torturous sensation. Never before had he found pleasure by such means. The unusual deliciousness of it all brought tears to his eyes as he sucked ardently.

The wonderfully wet obscene sounds filled the bedchamber interspersed with Thor’s growling sighs. Thor, who was growing hard all over again and could not resist the sight of Loki’s crevice presented so openly and obviously.

Still holding his brother’s legs in the air, he licked at the hole that had previously been loosened (though not quite enough) by his fingers. A shudder rocked Loki’s entire frame. Further and further his tongue went, widening its territory in and around the flushed opening till Loki’s knuckles were white from gripping the sheets.

“Why don’t you work that little trick you’re so good at,” he murmured. With what sounded like a lustful sigh, Loki complied. Through an exquisite bit of sorcery, the opening grew as pliant and slick as a woman’s quim. Thor had seen such magic before in their lovemaking. Yet it never failed to amaze him.

Once more Thor licked him in that sweet sensitive spot. _“I will wreck you,”_ he growled.

And he did. As Loki licked and sucked himself to the very edges of ecstasy, his other end was taken with a smooth powerful thrust that all but left him breathless. It was a surreal moment – his calves slung over Thor’s shoulders, offered up in a position that couldn’t possibly be more vulnerable, and here he was about to come in his own mouth – _aahhh._

His seed was a forceful fount that nearly choked him. The involuntary tears that followed left cool, salty streaks on his face as he released the now-flaccid cock from his mouth. He sobbed wordless prayers into the high ceiling above while Thor continued to fuck him at a punishing pace.

By the time his brother spilled inside him for the second time, Loki was a very different creature from the shackled yet composed picture of elegance he’d been at the start. The wet hoarse breaths issuing from his reddened lips intertwined with Thor’s own blissful panting. Slowly, their hearts returned to a normal rhythm, beating almost perfectly in sync.

Thor wrapped his huge arms around his beloved. Their bodies settled into the hazy aftermath of a peace rarely enjoyed by two beings who seemed destined to clash in eternal war.

Embraced so securely, sated to the point of being undone, Loki fell asleep.

 

 

At some point he felt the air turn weightless around him. He rose briefly into wakefulness; long enough to realise he was being carried back to his own bedchamber. His head lay against Thor’s chest, his limbs cradled safely by arms that could shatter mountains.

He wanted to strike out, naturally. His ire begged to be raised. His pride begged but for a spark to avenge this audacity. To be held like a child, a creature to be coddled – after all the times he had bested Thor in battle – it was too much.

And yet, he did not rouse.

When the softness of the mattress met his body, and Thor’s lips bent to meet his, he did not lash out in any one of the painful ways at his disposal.

Confusion bit at him like an anxious hound. It wouldn’t have been the first time.

As the pleasing heaviness crept over him once more, he knew this changed nothing. At some point in the near future, they would find themselves rising against each other once more, and barbs would fly from his fingers and tongue like so many poisoned blades. A dance eternal. A dance to the death.

_“Why do we hurt the most, the ones we love the most?”_

_“Pointless questions, Thor. Do you seek to delay me with words? Clearly rhetoric is not your strength.”_

And yet, the question stuck with him. It echoed at his core as his lips slowly, slowly parted to reciprocate the kiss. He had no answer, and perhaps never would. He knew only that part of him lived for these moments. Moments in which his lies slipped away and he came undone in ruthless familiar hands. And he knew Thor lived for the same. 

**Author's Note:**

> { my first time writing auto-fellatio, with absolutely no research save a few pictures. i sincerely hope i didn't fuck it up too bad }


End file.
